Wedding Blues
by SaintJacTheGingerNinja
Summary: Alone at Sacha's wedding, Jac can't help but remember the past. Can Jonny help her resolve her insecurities? One shot. Pure Janny fluff and Jacha friendship.


**A small one-shot set at Sacha and Chrissie's wedding :) Please enjoy and review 3 x x**

* * *

As the crowed surged forward in a tangle of electrified arms and legs, the heavily intoxicated bodied that it consisted of twisted towards the bar, in obvious need of another fix of alcohol. Those that were left remained dancing with somewhat oddly constructed moves to the musical dystopia that was the wedding play-list. The non-drinkers sat edgily across the back row, drunk on the feeling of elation rather than the tasteful wine. The children took great joy in chasing the coloured lights refracted from the disco ball above, an action at which they did not excel at.

A beautiful, statuesque woman tensed nervously at the organised chaos. She was alone. Unlike many of her colleagues who performed magnificently at social interaction, Jac Naylor had no talent at, nor the desire to initiate conversation. She had drained her last glass of precious liquid and observed the scene before her quietly in contemplation.

Oliver and Tara were promoting "young love's dream" and Sacha was engaging in what looked like a dance off between himself and Malick. He had no sooner transformed his routine to a complicated set of break-dancing, when Jonny patted him on the back and, with a grin, challenged the champion with a few bodily contortions of his own. Cheering, the crowd clapped as the music rippled through the nurse as he started performing, unaware that Jac now considered his self-respect at virtually none. Mo let out a wolf whistle and Sacha, defeated, returned to his feet after quite an effort. The fiery consultant couldn't suppress a small smile of amusement from forming, and, after many unsuccessful attempts at concealment, it was noticed by her acquaintance who then approached rapidly.

Sacha studied Jac with moderate curiosity. However, after his large form had finally lumbered over, he collapsed in the chair next to his colleague and vowed to exterminate his rising intrigue.

"I just want to say… thanks," he slurred. Jac turned her head and narrowed her eyes.

"For what?" She demanded.

"For being here… Now, I know you're my colleague, but I consider you my best friend." Jac raised an eyebrow. "No, really. I love you Naylor."

Jac grimaced, and, internally smiling, her ice-queen masquerade never once faltered.

"Spare me Sacha. One more soppy remark and its bye bye balls. Metaphorically speaking of course."

Sacha looked appropriately panicked and Jac smirked.

"That's alright, I've already fathered three kids," he whispered after a while.

"Well. Maybe," Jac murmured back fairly seriously.

The pause in exchange dawned upon them; it wasn't completely silent of course – yet, stuck in their own separate worlds, the rest of the room seemed merely like ghosts. Dissimilar to their colleagues, the thoughts that swam around their heads were not a premeditated haze brought on by alcohol consumption.

Sacha imagined what his new life would be like. Wife. Son. Dog.

He was immediately overwhelmed by a rising trepidation of what was to come, though a feeling of satisfaction engulfed him next – he was married to _his_ Christina Williams. He had a whole new future ahead of him.

Jac imagined what her life would have been like. Wife. Son. Dog.

One of the only men to have seen through her icy façade - the awkward, caring cardiothoracic registrar was never forgotten. Neither was what she had done to him – she had torn him into shreds. Funny, Jac pondered, a heart surgeon that couldn't mend their own heart. It was all her fault. Guilt had been the one emotion that destroyed her, and it still did.

Jac was immediately overwhelmed with a rising sadness at what she had lost.

She gazed at Jonny.

And what she had gained.

The nurse was all she had now, the cocky, confident nurse who refused to be repelled by her cruel remarks and arctic exterior. The nurse who was now partying as if his life depended on it. Jac looked across at him sadly, she could never make him happy – she could never make anyone happy. She was destined to be alone – it was only a matter of time before she screwed him over. Jac even wondered how Sacha, the nicest man in the entire world, had grown to like her. Surely he would have realised how emotionally damaged she was by now, and how she was a lost cause - never to be messed with. She flung her head down, a gesture of defeat, and closed her eyes, nothing quite entering the warzone that was her mind.

Before she knew what was happening, a slim arm had snaked behind her back, pushing her gently towards the culprit. Eye's flying open to reveal the soft chest of her partner, she froze, conscious that the individuals, who were glancing that way, ogled the couple with mirth.

Jonny didn't know, he was blissfully ignorant, of why his lover carried the air of a broken woman. He understood that she would tell him when she was ready. Whether that was in five months or five years, it didn't matter. For now, he was just content in holding her.


End file.
